Crimson Regret
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yuugi's rejection of his love sends the pharaoh over the edge. Lust takes over his heart and he ends up hurting the one he loved the most, Yuugi. Mature Only! Rape, Yaoi Yami/Yuugi forced Yuugi/Seto implied


"Crimson Regret

"Crimson Regret."

By: Shorty-chan (AKA: Shortyred17)

AN: This very evil, sadistic story is about what would happen if Yuugi rejected Yami's feelings, saying he loved another…. Yep, Yami is much bastardized in this fic. This is my favorite thing to write, one-shot angst fics… Yuugi is the Japanese spelling, it is not incorrectly spelled. I felt like using it in this fic. So please don't complain about it, I switch from Yugi to Yuugi sometimes. But it is the correct spelling

Pairings: sighs Okay it's Yami/Yuugi, but it is forced… Yuugi actually will have feelings for Seto in this story.. I don't really like Yuugi/Seto (Without Yami :D)

Warnings: Rape, yaoi lemon, and emotional torment! My favorite! Oh, and CUSSING!! Please leave if you don't like it, but if you do, you're my kind of peeps!

Hmm…. Man I hope you 'newer' generation of Yugioh writer's like this stuff. My old peeps from back in the day did. Please read and review!

This is in your point of view..

Love is a funny thing…Well; I mean it actually makes people do funny things. You always wonder if your shirts wrinkled when you're in love, and you don't give a shit when you're single… In other words; love is like a drug that controls your thoughts and actions at the drop of a hat. It makes you act impulsively, and you never really think about the consequences until it's too late… You become possessive, lustful, and a totally different person when love takes over your heart…. But you have to fight the urge to hurt the ones you love…. Or you might end up like Yami no Yuugi..

In crimson regret..

Forever..

Yami no Yuugi's POV

"You are mine, Yuugi!!" I scream into my soul room, my voice echoing off the golden walls. I thrash my head from side to side in denial as I hear you moaning and panting from his touch. You should be craving my touch! Moaning my name not his! Letting me fuck you instead of him! For Ra's sake you are my hikari! Mine!

Mine! Mine! Mine!

I can't take it anymore!! I love you so much Yuugi, and you never gave me a thought. You always run into his arms for comfort, you always sleep in his bed. You always kiss his lips, crave this touch. I would give you the world, Yuugi, the _world_. If you just gave me a chance, but no… You didn't even ask me, your soul mate!! Your fuckin' soul mate!! You filthy little whore, your mission in life is to hurt people, people who love you! You truly are a heart less bastard, right? All I have to show for my life is a deck of cards, and a bitch for a hikari… When I was pharaoh you would be bowing down to me, letting me be in your warmth, not him…. Kissing me…not him. Telling me you love me, not him!

But…I could……A rare smile makes its way up to my features as I consider a new outlook on my seemingly hopeless situation…. I could take you away from him…. I could make you mine instead of his, take your innocence, would he want you if you were tainted, hikari? Would you be so desirable if your perfect little body was bleeding? Would he dare kiss your lips knowing I've been the last one to taste them? Ah yes, hikari you will be mine soon enough…

Because you are **mine, forever**….

"Yami I'm home." You call into an empty house as you make your way up the stairs, intent on coming into our room. I keep my eyes glued to the newspaper as you make your way over to me…. "Whatcha reading?" You say as if nothing was different between us, but at that I can't help, but grin; how wrong you are, hikari… How wrong you are… "Just the sports." I say as you give a slight nod. "How was your day?" I ask as your eyes instantly light up. "Seto asked me to be his date for the Kaiba Corp charity fundraiser." You say as you give a slight giggle. But I fail to notice... I literally start shaking with rage as the name Seto enters my mind. That pompous bastard!! How dare he try to take my Yuugi away from me even further!! You oblivious notice my state and you give me a comforting hug. "Are you okay, Yami?" You ask, but as you do I feel my plan starting to unravel…. Could I really beat, and rape you, hikari? Could I really steal your innocence in the most brutal of ways? I stare deep into your eyes and I then know the answer…

Yes, yes I can…

"Yami is something the matter?" You asked, concern written on your features. My eyes intently stare into your own making you shift uncomfortably under my gaze. /I'm going to fuck you from the inside out. / One of my thoughts slip out from the link we share and your eyes instantly double in size. "Y-Yami I-I b-better g-go." You say as you start to get up, but I grab your wrist, holding you back. "Where are you going, hikari?" I ask as I pull you onto my lap, while tears well up in your eyes. "I-I have to call, Seto.." You say, struggling, but rage takes over, and I punch you in the stomach. "No, you will not call him. Never!!" I yell, and you just start to cry.. "Yami what's wrong?" You cry, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of you… "Nothing, aibou, I just wanna fuck you, that's all." I hiss as I pull you over to the bed, straddling your hips. "Please stop." You say as I bust up in hollow laughter. "You're mine, I own you. Forever!!" I bite your ear playfully, earning a soft moan from you. You put your hands on my chest and you push back, but you're weak.

Nothing, but a weak pitiful hikari… My hikari…

I slap you across the face, hard. You fall back on the bed like a rag doll…My doll. I take a while to admire your innocent little features. Your violet eyes, golden hair…. Ah how I've missed you, hikari. I lean down to capture your lips in a kiss, but I stop myself. You've been a bad hikari, you need to be punished. I then proceed to take your shirt off, leaving you exposed. Your alabaster skin gleams with vanity and innocence; I run my hands over your perfect little stomach. Your skin is so soft, aibou….Like silk. "Please stop, Yami." You cry, but I can't now, my want and need has built up for so long. I bend down and draw patterns on your stomach with my tongue. You let out a moan, and then you arch your back as I softly bit down on your nipple. My breath literally catches in my throat as I see the look on your little face.

The look of pleasure..

I smirk, how I've longed to see that look on your face from my touches. "You like that, hikari?" I purr as my lips trail lower, you just nod and moan… I stick my tongue in and out your navel, making you make a wailing sound in your throat. You groan and arch your hips, a tent forming in your pants. I smile, and your eyes widen as I stick a warm hand into your pants, my fingers lacing around your erection. You thrash your head back wildly as I pump the shaft up and down, your moan and pants deepen into cries of pleasure.

Pure pleasure.

"Seto!!" You moan. I abruptly stop, anger racing through my eyes. "You little bitch; you thought I was him, huh?" I demand, fighting back the urge to go kill him right now. "S-sorry Y-Yami." You say as you try to move away from me, trying to run. But my hands rest hard on your shoulders, preventing you from moving. "No little Yuugi, you are mine! Not even Seto can save you now." I whisper as I start taking off my shirt, your eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Please Yami don't hurt me." You beg as I start to take off my pants. I just laugh as I pull the jeans below my knees, along with my boxers. I sigh as my erection hits the cool air, release will be soon. "No little Yuugi, I own you." You just cry openly as I rid you of your pants. I will soon rid you of your innocence. I stop to admire your body; I can see why Seto loves you so…. But now I will take you away from him as he did me. Your loud crying breaks into my thoughts, and anger takes over my actions. I punch you in the face, your crying stops, and your breathing becomes uneven. I flip you over so that your stomach is to the bed, and I proceed to bury my self in your warmth. I moan as heat surrounds me, oh gods how I've missed you aibou.

When I'm in as far as I can go, I start to move. I take long lazy strokes as you stir in your currant state, slightly. While I moan so loud I'm afraid your bitch Seto will hear. As I quicken my pace your arms flail wildly around, in a pathetic attempt to stop me… But this is your fault, you've driven me to this.. I take you so hard I start to feel blood pool around your battered body, that's right, bleed for me…

For **me**….

You scream violently as I release my seed into you, you are now mine forever. I pull out of you, and for some reason you're not moving. I shake you slightly, but you still won't move.. My beat races up as I turn you over onto your back, your face is…blue? That's not right; come on hikari get up this isn't funny! But as I try and wake you up, you just lay there, motionless… I check for a heart beat, but I don't feel anything, you're so cold now hikari. Please wake up you're scaring me!! But as realization hits me I fall to the ground, sobbing.. You're dead? No, you can't be! You just can't be…. I killed you…

I **killed** you…

I start to feel dizzy, and sick because a part of my soul is gone… Forever…. I didn't mean to kill you, I just wanted to-to… I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! I cry; but no one will hear me… I kiss your forehead as I get dressed. After that is done I grab your nude body close to me, crimson staining my hands and clothes. I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I whisper, but you can not hear me… You're gone. I walk over to the desk, and I pick up the puzzle. I hold the tri-angular object in my hand for a while before I come to a decision. I cast a long glance at you. After that, the two end pieces fall to the ground… I disappear after that; my last thoughts were of you, aibou…

I now set inside the puzzle, my prison. Until the end on time I shall remain here, alone. Where I can no longer hurt anyone. But everyday I'm haunted by the boy who captured my heart, and freed my dark soul…. Because I still have his blood on my hands… So, I will remain here forever in solitude, in regret…

In crimson regret…

Forever..

I'm so evil, huh? I didn't mean to kill Yuugi, I think -- Please review cuz I did try hard, even though you may think that I am an evil bitch, I'm really not… That was sarcasm just to let ya know I based Yami off of the Japanese version… One sick puppy… Please read and review! Reviews are all I have to live for Email me to be on my mailing list…. It's the best dam mailing ever! Man, I am evil….


End file.
